


When Grace and Emotion Collide

by jensenisafallenangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mostly porn, Mutual Pining, Post 10x18, Some Plot, angel grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenisafallenangel/pseuds/jensenisafallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has his grace and powers back but they clash unexpectedly with his emotions since he had been without his own grace for so long. Takes place in the bunker post-10x18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Grace and Emotion Collide

When Grace and Emotion Collide

This is awesome, Dean thought. He had the people closest to him sitting around just eating pizza and drinking beer in the bunker. Charlie and Cas were getting along and it almost felt normal. Well as normal as they could get in their lives, anyways. 

The Mark was still burning on his arm, a constant annoyance, but not as viciously as recent days. Whenever Cas was around, it’s effects weren’t so overwhelming to Dean and everything didn’t seem so bleak. 

Cas looked over at Dean so he shot him a smile, mouth still of pizza. It was great having the guy back and restoring his grace had put the angel in a good mood. Cas smiled back and almost immediately, the lights in the kitchen began to flicker. 

“What the hell?” Dean asked. The same thing had happened when he walked into the bunker and said hi to Cas.

“Who knows,” Sam shrugged. “This place is old.”

Dean shrugged it off, too. If their biggest worry at the moment was faulty wiring, he could deal. 

The empty pizza boxes and beer bottles were cleared away when they were done eating and they moved to the library. Dean didn’t want Cas or Charlie to leave so he insisted that they all watch a movie. 

Sam wasn’t particular about the pick and Charlie was hoping for Harry Potter. Dean looked to Cas.

“What do you want to watch, Cas?” Dean asked. That idiot scribe Meta-douche had put a lot of movies in Cas’s head but that didn’t mean he had actually seen them. There was a difference. 

“I…uh,” Cas said, “don’t mind what we watch.”

“You sure?” 

Cas nodded. A lamp on a table grew brighter and then the lightbulb burst. 

“What the hell?” Dean asked again. 

Now, Dean was suspicious. This wasn’t because of the bunker being old but he couldn’t think of what else it could be. The bunker was pretty well guarded and warded so he doubted it was something they didn’t want in there with them.

Sam went and got a broom to sweep up the glass. They basically all shrugged it off, again, but it was getting harder to ignore the weird stuff going on. 

They all lounged around, Charlie and Sam in armchairs while Dean and Cas got the couch. Charlie’s pick of Harry Potter won and she happily put it on. 

It didn’t take long for Charlie and Sam to fall asleep. Dean’s eyes were starting to droop, too. He felt warm with the angel at his side and content with his makeshift family around and his head fell slightly to the side onto Cas’s shoulder as he fell asleep.

A loud ringing, like a high pitched whine, woke them all up. Dean shot up, so did Sam and Charlie. Cas seemed relatively undisturbed. Sam and Charlie looked confused but Dean recognized that sound. It was the same noise he had heard after he was rescued from hell and was in a gas station convenience store in Pontiac. 

It was Castiel’s true voice.

“All right, I don’t know what’s happening with this old place but I’m going to bed,” Sam said. 

Charlie agreed and followed him down the hall to her own guest room down the hall.

“I know what that noise was,” Dean stated matter-of-factly once they were gone. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Cas said flatly. He looked away from Dean. 

“Dude, come on. What’s going on with you?” Dean pressed. 

He was partially turned to face Cas. Harry Potter was still on the background. Cas was still looking down at his hands in his lap. Dean put a hand on his shoulder.

“Talk to me,” Dean said gently. 

The T.V. began to smoke and a book flew off a table. 

“Cas…” Dean said tentatively, getting only a little freaked out. 

It was obvious that Castiel was the cause of the strange stuff happening but Dean didn’t know why. He stood up and turned the T.V. off before he picked the book back up and set it on the table.

Cas was still sitting on the couch, eyes down. 

“Cas, you gotta tell me what’s going on. Is it something with your grace?”

“Yes,” Cas said, sounding uncharacteristically small. The guy was powerful and tough but right now he seemed like a little kid. A scared little kid. 

“Okay,” Dean said, sitting back down. “What’s up?”

He tried to be comforting and put a hand on Cas’s shoulder again but it had the opposite effect. Cas jumped up like he had been shocked. At the same time, the T.V. turned back on and a chair slid across the floor. 

Dean stood up slowly and turned the T.V. off again and ignored the chair. He turned to look at Cas who looked distraught. The angel rubbed the back of his neck and it hit Dean what all the weird occurrences had in common.

Him. 

“Cas, I think I know what’s going on,” he said, trying not to smile and daring to hope. 

“Oh, you do?” Cas said challengingly, his eyes boring into Dean’s. 

That was the Castiel Dean knew, the terrifying and amazing angel. The one he loved and had for a long time. 

“Yeah, I think I do,” Dean said, walking to be face-to-face with Cas and less than a foot from him.

Cas didn’t say anything, just watched him. Dean, now getting pretty solid confirmation of the angel’s feelings, got an extra boost of confidence to do what he had wanted to do for years.

“The stuff happening,” Dean said, eyes flicking to Cas’s lips. He heard something move behind him but didn’t care what it was. “It’s when I look at you. Or touch you.”

At that, he again placed a hand on Cas’s shoulder and the lights started flickering. 

“My grace,” Cas said quietly, eyes fluttering closed. “was gone too long. I’m having a hard time adjusting when I have so many emotions. They’re conflicting.”

Dean smiled and Cas opened his eyes again. He didn’t look as happy.

“Is something funny, Dean?” Cas demanded.

“Yeah,” Dean said, still smiling. “Who would have thought you could have so many emotions? When I met you, you were this robot. And now…”

“Now what, Dean?” Cas said softly, putting his own hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Now you are still this strong and amazing guy but you’re here and I didn’t think this could happen,” Dean replied. “That you might feel the same.”

Cas looked at him with adoration like he always did, Mark or not. 

Dean, a little hesitantly, leaned forward and kissed Cas who didn’t hesitate to kiss back. Dean didn’t notice what was going on in the room around them but it looked like a scene out of a horror movie with everything flying around and the lights going crazy.

Of all the times Dean had imagined he and Cas kissing, which was often, he never thought Castiel’s powers going haywire would have led to it. But he wasn’t complaining.

Cas broke the kiss first and looked at Dean, confused. 

“What?” Dean asked, scared he had read the whole thing wrong. 

“Are you sure?” Cas asked.

“I’ve wanted that for a long time, Cas,” Dean said then shrugged. “I guess we both did.”

Cas leaned in to kiss Dean this time and the lights started to flicker again. The kiss was a little cautious but enthusiastic nonetheless. Dean opened his mouth to Cas and pulled him against his body. He could feel Cas getting hard against his own growing erection and moaned into Cas’s mouth as they pressed together through layers of clothes. A table might have flipped over and some lightbulbs exploded but it didn’t matter. 

“Dean,” Cas said. He broke the kiss but kept their faces close. “Bedroom.”

“Yeah?” Dean asked, unsure if they should rush anything. 

Cas kissed Dean again and this time when they broke the kiss, they were in Dean’s bedroom.

“Guess so,” Dean said with a smile. “You know, me making your powers go all crazy is kind of cute.”

“Cute?” Cas asked with narrowed eyes. “I have the power to smite you for saying that.”

“We need to work on your dirty talk,” Dean joked, although Cas’s powers were actually quite the turn-on.

“Take off your clothes,” Cas commanded.

“Better.”

Their kisses were spaced out as they worked their clothes off and Cas pulled Dean onto the bed on top of him. It was probably a good thing the lights were out because Cas’s moans let Dean know how much he liked their naked bodies rubbing together and the bulbs probably would have burst. Maybe getting used to the sensation was making it easier to control his angelic abilities, Dean didn’t know. He wasn’t about to waste time trying to figure it out.

“Dean,” Cas groaned, looking up at the hunter, “I need you, need you to fuck me.”

“You sure?” Dean asked. Castiel didn’t swear often and the sound of the curse from those angelic lips went straight to his dick. 

“More than anything,” Cas replied, pulling Dean into a kiss and thrusting his hips up. 

Dean reluctantly pulled away only to get lube and a condom. He came back, hovering over Cas as he spread some lube on his first finger. 

“Gonna make this good for you,” Dean murmured against Cas’s neck, “so good.”

Cas squirmed a little under him and Dean figured he was impatient so he got started. He slowly pressed his first finger in and Cas arched his back off the bed. It felt a little like a dream to Dean, having Cas like this. He had imagined it countless times and now it was happening. 

Dean kissed his way down Cas’s chest and stomach. At the same time that he took Cas’s cock into his mouth, he added a second finger and worked Cas open. Dean bobbed up and down several times and loved the filthy noises he was getting out of Cas. 

Cas pulled at Dean’s hair with just enough pressure to make it feel good. Dean added a third finger and curled his fingers just right and Cas groaned loud enough that the other two in the bunker probably heard it. Cas pulled Dean off of his cock that was dripping pre-come.

“I want to come while you fuck me,” Cas said, breathing hard. 

“You got it, angel,” Dean said with just a hint of a smirk. 

He took his time kissing his way back up Cas and kissed him on the mouth. He rolled the condom on and slicked it with more lube.

“You know, you have quite the potty mouth for a celestial being,” Dean teased. 

“I probably learned it from you,” Cas said.

“Well, let me teach you something else then,” Dean said against Cas’s neck. 

He sucked a mark onto the angel’s neck as he lined himself up. Dean pressed inside Cas slowly and kept his eyes on Cas’s face to make sure he was okay. He let Cas adjust before gently pulling out and then pushed back in. 

“You doing okay?” Dean asked. 

“Yes, just fuck me,” Cas moaned. “Dean, please.”

Hearing his name out of Cas’s mouth sent a shiver down Dean’s spine in the best way possible. He still couldn’t believe this super being, this angel, wanted him just as bad as Dean wanted him. 

Dean gradually built up a steady rhythm and felt his own climax building. Cas lifted his hips just a little higher and Dean could tell he was now hitting his prostate with every thrust by the soft whimpers and panting from Cas. 

“Dean,” Cas groaned. “I’m close.”

“Me too, fuck Cas, you feel so good,” Dean answered breathlessly. 

Dean took one hand to lace his fingers through Cas’s and the other hand was tightly twisted in the sheets. Dean’s other hand stroked Cas’s dick. A half dozen more thrusts and strokes and Cas was spilling onto Dean’s hand, reaching his orgasm and repeating Dean’s name with every thrust.

There was a loud sound like lightning and Dean guessed that Cas probably just blew the electricity for the bunker completely.

Seeing Cas come and lose control like that pushed Dean over the edge and he came, too. 

He took a couple more thrusts to ride them through the aftershocks and come down from the high. Gently, he pulled out and threw the condom out. He got a towel to clean Cas’s come off of his hand and Cas’s stomach. 

“Holy shit,” Dean said. He collapsed on the bed next to Cas. “What took us so long to do that?”

“No idea,” Cas answered. “Maybe the fact that I might have destroyed the bunker.”

“Nothing we can’t fix,” Dean shrugged. “It was totally worth it, by the way.”

It was worth it. That was quite possibly the best sex Dean had ever had. Dean pulled Cas against his chest. They were in a blissed out, post-orgasm haze and close to falling asleep. 

“Dean?” 

“Yeah Cas?”

“You know I love you, right?” Cas said, sounding a little unsure. 

“Of course,” Dean said, kissing right below Cas’s ear. Dean surprised himself by not hesitating to say “I love you, too.”

~

The next morning, Dean almost panicked when he woke up and was still cuddling Cas. 

What if Cas woke up and decided it was all a mistake? Maybe his grace was acting up for another reason and he regretted sleeping with Dean and took back the “I love you?” For another matter, why was Cas sleeping? He had his mojo back.

Cas woke up and turned to face Dean. 

“Morning, angel,” Dean said. “Sleep all right?”

He could hear the worry in his own voice and Cas picked up on it, too. 

“Dean, what are you worried about?” 

“Do you… did you mean what you said?” Dean asked, looking into Cas’s eyes. 

“That I love you?” Cas asked and Dean nodded. “Yes. I meant it.”

Dean smiled, relief flowing through him. He saw that love in Cas’s eyes and didn’t doubt him.

“I love you, too.” 

Dean could get used to saying that. 

They began to kiss, lazy and sweet, until Dean stopped to ask about the sleeping. Cas said he wanted to since Dean was sleeping and he had actually been pretty tired. 

They were kissing again until there was a knock on the door. 

“Dean?” Sam called. 

Dean broke the kiss. He could see a little bit of panic on Cas’s face like maybe he wouldn’t want to tell his brother. 

“What?” Dean called back. Cas grinned, clearly glad that Dean wasn’t going to keep them a secret. 

Sam walked into the room. 

“The power is out and…” 

He stopped and his eyes went back and forth between Dean and Cas, both still naked but at least a sheet was covering their lower halves.

“What?” was all he could manage.

“Angel mojo and sex don’t go well with electricity. Sorry, Sam,” Dean smirked. 

“I…you. Really?” Sam asked. 

“Are you upset?” Cas asked. He shared a brief worried glance with Dean. 

“Yeah!” Sam yelled.

Dean had thought his brother wouldn’t mind. Oh shit…

“Now I owe Charlie 20 bucks!” Sam shouted. 

“What?” Dean asked. 

“I bet her that it would take you two knuckleheads much longer,” Sam rolled his eyes. He left the room and went to try to find Charlie. 

Dean and Cas shared a laugh. 

“Man, I’m glad Charlie was right,” Dean said. “It took us long enough.”

“It really did,” Cas agreed. 

“Well, since the electricity is already blown and those two won’t come back for a while, what do you say we go again?” Dean offered. 

“I think that’s a great idea,” Cas agreed.


End file.
